The Moon Shone Brightly
by Darragh Tieraneaux
Summary: Her life changed with a chance meeting on a cliff...
1. Running Away

          She ran.  Silent tears streamed down her face.  The trees and bushes cut at her and her long flowing white dress.  She could not take her life anymore.  She was going to leave it all behind her.  A young elf followed close behind.

          He ran swiftly and silently.  His feet did not make a sound on the forest floor.  He had been following the mysterious beauty ever since she had passed his home.  He knew something was wrong for he had seen the distressed look upon her face.  

          Her pace began to slow, but neither upon clear thoughts nor her own tiredness.  She neared a cliff and she had every intention of jumping.  Nothing mattered, just that she ended everything now.

          He still ran quickly and beat her to the edge of the cliff.  He stood silent behind a tree.  He watched as she stepped to the edge.

          She held out her arms.  'Now or never, 1, am I making a mistake?  2, I do not love him…  3, why are they forcing me to marry him?  4' she thought looking at the water far below.  The only way out.

          He came to the startled realization that she was going to jump.  He had to do something and quick.  He stepped out from behind the tree.

          "Are you sure you wish to do this?" He asked trying to mask the desperate sound of his voice.  She turned her head toward him.

          "Why not?  It's this or marry a man I do not love," she retorted.  He stepped closer.  "Venture no further, for I will jump."

          "You have so much to live for.  Why end it all now?  Do not marry the man you speak of for he willn't bring you happiness," he said trying to change her mind.

          "If I do not marry Brilthor, my family will disown me," she sighed looking down into the sea.  She shifted her feet and pebbles fell down toward the water.  They took quite a few minutes to reach the surface.  The fall looked as if it would hurt.  

          "Is your family really worth a life of unhappiness and misery?" He asked edging a little closer.

          "No, but it is my duty, as their daughter, to do what they ask," she said as new tears formed and fell on her face.

          "It shouldn't be so in the matters of the heart," he said with a terrified glance at the cliff.  She made an indignant noise of disgust.

          "Matter of the heart? Hardly! This is a matter of family honour, alliances and money," she retorted bitterly to his remark.

          "So, they would sacrifice you, and your happiness, for honour?" He asked.

          "Of course.  Without relent or a second thought," she answered him coldly.  

          "Then, why do you stay with them?" He asked confused.

          "I have no where else to go, or else I would run," she said quietly.

          "Do you wish to run?" He asked.

          "More than words can express," she answered with a touch of longing in her voice.  He stepped closer until they were side by side on the cliff.  They stared out across the vast expanse of water.  The moon was the only light.  It made the maiden's skin glow.  He was entranced by her ethereal beauty.

          "I can help you," he said still looking out across the water.  

          She looked at the handsome elf once again.  Her eyes filled with hope.

          "How?"

          "Do you trust me?" He asked.

          "Though we've only met, I trust you more than that scoundrel, Brilthor," she answered him.

          "Then, I can offer you a place to stay until you've things sorted out," he said and turned to face her.

          "Why?" She asked.

          "Why what?" He asked confused.

          "Why do you offer this to me, when you could leave me to my misery?" She asked.

          "Because, if I don't, who will?" he said thoughtfully as he held out his hand to her.

          "Thank you," she whispered.  Her face still had tears flowing down it.  She took his hand and they moved away from the edge. "You know, Brilthor will have every home in the forest searched."

          "Trust me, where I live it will not even cross their minds to look there," he said as they walked hand in hand.  They continued through the forest talking about Brilthor and her family.

          Soon, they were outside the sylvan elves palace.  She stopped as he opened the balcony door to his room.

          "Are you a servant?" She asked giving him a strange look.

So, did you like it?  Wondering who they are?  You probably know, but oh well, I'm writing! Thanks for reading! R&R!! Luv Gia


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer:  Sorry I didn't have one in the first chapter.  So… I don't own any character's except for Ainulindalë, Iriador, Elemmiire, Hyanda and Nimbreth …No money made.  Don't sue…it's not worth it.  A/N This is an AU fic. No Ring. I don't think it's a Mary-sue….?

Chapter 2 

 **Discoveries**

"No," he answered.

"Why are we at the palace then?" 

"I live here," he said giving her a look of confusion.  Instantly, she dropped to her knees.

"Forgive me, highness, for speaking in the manner I did to you earlier.  I did not recognize you," she said embarrassed.  For, he did not wear the bronze circlet, customary for elven royalty, on.  

"There is no need for such formalities as highness.  I should like you to regard me as Legolas," he said taking her hand once again and helping her up.  "I would like to know your name, my lady."

"Forgive me for not saying so.  I am Ainulindalë," she said.  He smiled.

"As I said before, it willn't even cross their minds to look where I live," they both laughed at his remark. Legolas led Ainulindale into the palace through the balcony door.  

The splendor of the palace was breath taking and so far Ainulindalë had only been in Legolas' room.  She gazed around wide-eyed.  The walls of his room were black but that was barely noticeable for there were tapestries of beautiful forest green hanging across the room.  He had a sort of waterfall on the wall where one of the tapestries had been split in half, down the centre.  The water seemed to be pouring down the stonewall and down into some underground system. His bed was a canopy bed with dark green curtains that had silver embroidery all over them.  The room was relatively clean, except for the trunk at the end of the canopy bed, which had clothes strewn about it and poking out of it as well.  Legolas noticed Ainulindalë staring.

"Sorry it is not clean in here.  I was not expecting a visitor," he said quietly as he went over to the trunk and unceremoniously shoved them in.  She just smiled.  He led her to the bathroom the adjoined his room.  "You may use in here to clean up.  I will see to it that your dress is mended," he said, bringing her back to reality from staring around his quite magnificent room.  

"Thank you… I know you've given me so much already, but do you think I could have a slightly more practical than this wrap of muslin?" She asked ashamed to be furthering the courtesy of the sylvan prince.

"As you wish, my lady.  I will return soon with a dress for you," he answered her with a smile that had made him famous throughout the forest of Mirkwood.  He turned and left her in the bathroom that looked like an Eden.

Ainulindalë removed her torn gown and stepped into the bath that seemed to be constantly filled with warm, sweet smelling water.  It was so soothing after her run through the forest.  She was not there long  when there came a sudden knock at the door.

"Ainulindalë?" Legolas' melodic voice came from behind the door.  Instinctively, she ducked deeper into the water.  He knocked again. "Ainulindalë?"  

"Yes?" She called.

"Have you found everything?"

"Yes I have," she answered.

"Good.  The towels and robes are in the closet near the mirror.  I will leave your new dress hear by the door," he said simply.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"It is my pleasure," he said and left the room again.

Legolas walked the halls searching for room for Ainulindalë.  '_What a time to take a visitor.  The palace is filled with guests from around middle earth,' _he thought.  '_And she is definitely not staying in the servants' quarters.  I'll have to find a bed and she can stay with me in my room.'_  He roamed the palace looking for a bed.  Finally, he found one in the farthest storeroom.  He had a servant help him take it to his room.

"Thank you, Elemmiire," he said to the servant as they set the bed down on the other side of his room.  Elemmiire bowed and left the room.

Ainulindalë was completely enjoying herself in the water.  It smelt of lavender and peppermint.  She sat there savouring the scent and letting the serenity wash over her.  When, finally, she decided to get out, she stood up and hurried quickly to the closet.  She pulled out a fluffy purple towel and a white robe.  She dried off and put on the robe.  She opened the door.  Legolas sat with his back to her, he did not seem to notice her so she grabbed the dress and shut the door.

Legolas looked up.  He heard the bathroom door click shut and noticed the dress gone from the chair.  '_I hope it fits,' _he thought as he got up and put fresh linens on the bed.  Then he placed a pillow on it.  He dragged the bed closer to the hearth for it was lower to the ground then the canopy bed.

Ainulindalë heard a groan as if something being pulled across the floor.  She put on the dress it fit perfectly.  The dress was light and dark forest green with silver embroidery on the hem, cuff and neckline of the dress.  It was so comfortable and clung to her figure.  She twirled as she took one last look in the mirror before she swept out the door.  She stopped near the canopy bed.

Legolas was sitting on the second bed staring at his hands he looked up.  He smiled.  She was beautiful.  He was at a loss for words.  She blushed.

          "Legolas?" She asked.  He looked into her eyes and the tips of his ears went pink.

"Forgive me," he said quietly. "Does it fit?"

"Perfectly," she answered giving him a twirl.  There was silence for a few moments, then Legolas spoke.

 "I'm afraid you'll have to stay in here with me for a week or so.  The palace is filled with people."

"That is fine," she replied.

"Are you hungry?  We could go down to the kitchens for some food," he commented.

"Yes I am and that would be wonderful," she replied the prince a little more readily than she had hoped.  But she was starved from her run through the forest.         

Dunh Dunh Dunhhhhhhhh… What do you think? Do you like? Anything wrong? Tell me please! R&R! Should I keep writing? Constructive criticism Welcome! No flames please! I am a very sensitive person! Luv Gia


	3. Thoughts

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien Estates (Unless indicated)… No money made don't sue…It's not worth it.  

**Chapter 3**

Thoughts 

Legolas stood and walked to the door.  He looked at Ainulindalë.  She walked to him and he offered her his arm, which she took.  They left his room and walked down the corridor.  

Many people stared, wondering who the elven maiden was and why she was with the prince.  Legolas was almost laughing at the way servants, and guests, were reacting.  Some stared while others whispered. 

Ainulindalë blushed at all of the attention that was thrown upon the pair.  Finally, they arrived at the kitchen and slipped quietly through the door.  The kitchen was bustling.  A particularly fatigued looking woman was "commanding" the staff.

"Hyanda put the extra plates on the smallest table in the dining hall.  Nimbreth, we do not need the soup just yet, but take the bread up!" She turned to talk another servant but spotted Legolas. She smiled warmly. "Leaf! How are you, my prince?"

"Quite well, thank you.  Iriador, this is my friend, Ainulindalë.  We do not wish to attend tonight's banquet and were wondering if you might be able to spare a loaf of bread and some wine?"  Legolas asked sweetly and innocently like a child of two hundred years.

"Of course," Iriador replied. 

"Thank you," he said happily.  Iriador left and, within moments, returned with a basket.

"There you are," she said handing the basket to Legolas.  "Be sure to water down the wine.  It has been unusually strong this year."

"O.k. we will," Legolas answered as he turned to follow Ainulindalë to the door.

"Oh, and Legolas?" Iriador called.

"Yes?" He turned back.

"Be sure to tell Thranduil that you will not be attending the feast.  We do not need another tumult like last year, do we?" She said with a wink.  His ear tips flushed pink again.

"No, certainly not," he answered a little embarrassed.  For last time he did not tell his father that he would not be attending, Thranduil sent out the royal guard to find him when he was sleeping in his room.

Legolas thanked Iriador again and he & Ainulindalë left the kitchen.  They walked down the long hall.

Ainulindalë gazed around; mirrors adorned the walls along with garlands of vines and tiny white flowers.  The smell was intoxicating.  Her head was swimming by time they returned to Legolas' room.

"I will be back in a moment.  I have to tell father I will not be attending tonight's festivities," Legolas told Ainulindalë.

"Alright," she said as he handed her the basket and strode out the door.

Ainulindalë looked around the room.  She spotted a small table, walked to it and placed the basket on top.  She began to lie out its contents.  There was:  whole wheat bread; honey; butter; raspberry jam; fresh fruit such as apples strawberries and blueberries; fresh flowers; tea; white wine; red whine; glasses; and finally for some strange reason Iriador put some chocolate into the basket.  How she fit it all in Ainulindalë will never know.

Legolas walked toward the great hall. He could hear the merriment and the effects of the ale.  This was truly a joyous occasion for Celebiathion, Legolas eldest brother, was getting married, in three days time, to the second princess of Imladris, Lossenethiriel.

Legolas walked through the doors in search of Thranduil.  He looked for a moment, before he stopped a servant.

"Elemmiire, have you seen father?" He asked the young elf.

"I believe, he is enjoying some ale with lord Elrond," he answered before bustling off to the kitchens.

"Thanks!" Legolas called to his retreating back.  He marched through the great hall until he reached the high table where only the noblest of elves were permitted.

"Ah, Legolas!  Come here, dear boy!"  The ale's effects seemed to bed strong in Legolas' father. "Where have you been?"

"I-," he started.

"I would like you to meet lady Arwen, princess of Imladris," Thranduil said merrily.  He motioned to his left, opposite of lord Elrond.  Where a beautiful dark haired elven woman sat.  Her hair cascaded over her slender, pale shoulders.  Legolas would be lying if he said he didn't think she was beautiful.  She smiled at him.

"Pleased to meet you, my lady," Legolas said with a slight bow.

"As to you, kind sir," Arwen said happily.  Legolas got a sudden idea.

"For give me father, Lord Elrond, princess, but I am going to retire for the night.  I feel a bit ill, perhaps too much ale. Nonetheless, I will be in my quarters if any emergencies arise.  Good night," and with that Legolas turned and left the three in the great hall.

"I shall never understand that boy," Thranduil sighed to no one in particular as he watched his youngest son exit the dining hall.

"He's just like his mother, Thranduil," Lord Elrond said sympathetically.  

*          *        *

       '_I hope he does not think there is a possible marriage between Arwen and I.  She loves Aragorn even though she has not told them.  I cannot believe they think that the two of us has not met_.'  Legolas thought as he walked down the main corridor.  He walked up the stairs and down another dimly lit corridor.  Then, he arrived at his room.  Slowly, he opened the door.  Ainulindalë looked up and smiled.

"I was beginning to think you had gotten lost," she said happy to see Legolas back.

"Sorry, father was enjoying the ale.  Lord Elrond was there with his daughter, Arwen.  They just had to introduce me," he said in turn.  

"Oh," she said quietly.  "Well, are you hungry?"

"Ravenous," he replied.

"Good, for Iriador went beyond a loaf of bread and some wine," she directed his attention to the small table with a wave of her hand.  His mouth dropped.

"That's a lot of food.  How did she fit it all in that small basket?" He asked amazed at the amount of food on the table and the size of the basket.

"I have no idea," she said picking up a slice of bread and spreading honey onto it.

Soon, they had eaten the bread and honey.  And drank most of the white wine.  Ainulindalë looked to the clock.  It was two thirty in the morning.  

"It's late," she said turning back to Legolas.  He turned his head to the clock and back to her.

"So, it is," he said.  Ainulindalë got up from her seat and sat her wine glass down.

"Is this where I am to sleep?" She motioned toward the bed closest to the fire.        

"Oh, no.  That is where I will sleep.  You may have my bed," he replied.

"Are you sure you want to sleep there? I would be just fine there," she asked not wanting to take the oh-so comfortable looking bed from him.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"Alright then.  Good night.  Oh, and Legolas?" 

"Mhmm?" He answered.

"Announce yourself if you come over during the night, I'm going to kick to kill, for I have no nightclothes," she told him a little embarrassed to be relaying this information.  He laughed.

"Why, that completely slipped my mind.  I shall return in a moment with what I can find," he said getting up from his seat.

"Oh, no. It's alright I-," she started.    

"No, no. It's not all right.  I do not want you to be cold," he said and with that left the room.

Moments later, Legolas returned with a beautiful, shimmering, silky white night gown.  It seemed to turn a soft crystal pink wherever the light touched it.

"Here, this should fit," he said handing the gown to Ainulindalë.

"Thank you, so much," she said taking the gown to the bathroom.  Once again, the gown that he had brought fit like a dream.  She couldn't help but twirl in front of the full-length mirror.  This was, by far, her favourite thing to wear.   

When Ainulindalë stepped back into Legolas' room, Legolas was in a white undershirt and brown leggings.  He sat on his small makeshift bed, staring out the window.  Ainulindalë cleared her throat and he snapped his head back toward her.

"Looks beautiful on you," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she blushed.  She climbed onto the bed and lay atop the blankets. "Good night, Legolas."

"Good night, Ainulindalë. I may be out on the balcony when you wake," he said lying down and gazing out the window again.

"Very well," she yawned.  Then, she fell into sleep.

'_Why do I fuss over her so?  Why do I feel as if being without her, even for a moment, is as if without life?' _Legolas thought as he lay upon his bed staring at the stars.  '_I've never met anyone like her.  All of the princesses, my father has hopes of me marrying, fail in comparison to her.  Stuck up tramps are what they are.  But this woman has shown me more life, more passion for life in itself in the past few hours, given the circumstances, than any of them in my entire being.'_

Legolas sighed as his mind raced with unanswered questions.  But soon he let sleep capture and take him to a world less complicated.  His dreams.

Another chapter done, does anyone want to review? Is it really that bad? *Sniffs* Should I go on? Does it make sense and run smoothly? 


	4. Meetings

Disclaimer: You know the drill…No money made…don't sue, it's not worth it. The song is called "To Where You are" by Josh Groban…He owns it not me! Don't sue… Not worth it…

*     3 Days   * Later       *

          Ainulindalë woke to the most beautiful singing she had ever heard.  It was Legolas out on the balcony.

*…Deep within the stillness…

I can hear you speak…

You're still an inspiration…

Can it be?

That you are mine…

Forever loved…

And you are watching over me…

From up above…*

          Ainulindalë got up, still listening.  She walked quietly out onto the balcony.  Legolas didn't notice, so she leaned against the entranceway.  Then, suddenly, he ceased his singing and turned toward her.

"Please do continue," Ainulindalë bade.  Legolas shook his head.

"I did not hear you wake," he replied.

          Ainulindalë asked again and eventually he gave in.  He looked out across Mirkwood forest and the sight brought forth his song.

*Are you gently sleeping…

Here inside my dreams?

And isn't faith believing…

All power can't be seen?

As my heart holds you…

Just one beat away…

I cherish all you've gave me…

Everyday…

'Cause you are mine…

Forever loved…

Watching me from up above…

And I believe…

That, angels bleed…

And that love will live on…

And never leave…

Fly me up to where you are…

Beyond the distant stars…

I wish upon tonight to see you smile…

If only for a while…

A breath away is not far…

I know you're there…

A breath away is not far…

To where you are…*

Legolas looked back toward Ainulindalë.  She had her eyes closed, as if taken by the song.  She remained like that for quite some time.  He couldn't help but stare.  Finally, she lazily opened her eyes.

"That was wonderful.  Does it have a name?" She asked in a daze.

"No, it is just something that came to me one day," he replied.

"It's beautiful. I would name it 'A'maelamin'," she said thoughtfully.

"My beloved.  I like it," he said quietly. "Hungry?"

"A little," she replied.

"Well, let's head down to the great hall for some breakfast," he said walking back into his room.

"The great hall?" She choked.

"Yes, it is too early.  No one will be down there yet.  What time is it? 6:30?  They will have just put out the first of the food," he said grabbing her by the hand.

"But…wait-," she started.

"No one will recognize you," he said pulling her out the door.  "I'll race you."

Legolas dashed down the corridor.

"I do not even know where I am going!" She shouted after him.

"Then, you'll have to keep up!" His voice echoed down the corridor.

"I'm in a night gown!" She called picking up part of the gown.  She started running.

"That does not matter!  You seem able in a gown! The other night must have slipped your mind (a/n no they didn't do that, yet) ," he said slowing down so she could catch up.

Legolas' remark made Ainulindalë furious.  She stopped running and walked silently fuming.  She caught up to him.  He seemed to realize what he had said made her angry.         

"I am sorry, my lady.  What I said was spoken out of turn.  I beg your forgiveness," he said quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"Indeed it was.  As for forgiveness," she punched him in the arm with all of her strength, which made him whimper.  "You are dually forgiven."

"I deserved that," he said, gingerly rubbing his arm. 

"That you did," she said still fuming, but punching him helped.

Ainulindalë and Legolas made their way to the great hall.  The breakfast was set as a buffet.  Mountains of food were piled high onto silver platters.  The great hall was beautifully decorated.  Ainulindalë gazed around.  There was some people there dining.  No one she seemed to know.

"Ainulindalë!" A cheerful voice came from across the room.  Ainulindalë's heart went ice cold.

"Legolas," she whispered frantically.  "We have to leave…now!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Please…come on," she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him toward the door.

"Ainulindalë!" The voice called again.

"Who is that?" Legolas asked as he was led out of the great hall.

"My best friend," she said.  The woman was out of her seat and following the tow out the door.

"Why-," he started.

"Kiss me," she said slamming against a wall around the corner.

"What?!" He asked.

"Kiss me," she said again.

"But-," he began and she made an exasperated sigh.

Ainulindalë wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.  He tensed then relaxed, leaning into it.  The emotion that passed between them was immeasurable.  Any passer-bys would have thought they were lovers at the intensity.  Many would have kept walking had they encountered the two, but not this woman.

"Ainulindalë! Where have you been?  I have been looking all over for you!  Brilthor is furious, leaving him at the altar like you did," she said standing beside the kissing couple.  She did not seem to care she was intruding.  Legolas abruptly ended the kiss.

"You left him at the altar?" He asked stepping back.

"That would explain the dress when you found me," Ainulindalë snapped.

"Sorry, I just thought that this, Brilthor, was only an engagement," he said in reply.

"Well, you must never trust assumptions," she said.  The woman cleared her throat. "Oh, Legolas this is Hanak.  Hanak this is Legolas," she said dryly.  Hanak's eyes grew wide in disbelief.  She dropped to her knees. '_Why do they feel the need to do that?' _Legolas thought.

"Prince Legolas…I am honoured," she said in almost a whisper.  

"Please, call me Legolas.  Nice to meet you, Hanak," he said happily to Hanak.  She blushed, rose to her feet and turned her attention, once again, to Ainulindalë.  

"Have you completely gone mad? Brilthor was enraged! He has issued an award to who ever can return you to him," Hanak said.  It was now Legolas' turn to be infuriated.   

"What right has he to treat you like property!  You are an elf and have every rite, just as everyone else, to marry for love to whom ever you choose," he said with rage.  Ainulindalë rolled her eyes and turned to Hanak.  Legolas continued ranting and began pacing.

"Legolas, calm down.  It's o.k." She said, trying to console him, not looking at him.  

"No, it's not o.k!" He said even more furious.  He punched the corridor wall.  He continued his rant and pacing.

"Anyway.   Hanak you cannot tell anyone where I am.  Not even mother o.k.?  Promise me you will not tell anyone," Ainulindalë said seriously to Hanak.  

"I promise I will not say anything to anyone. I could not stand in the way of your happiness," Hanak replied motioning toward the ranting Legolas.  His hair was sort of disheveled at this point from ranting and pacing.  Ainulindalë laughed at Legolas and Hanak's remark.

"Indeed," she replied. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"I would love to.  The elves I was sitting with were rather dull," Hanak laughed.

"Well, of course.  They're noble aren't they?  But this elf is far from dull," Ainulindalë laughed. "Darling?"

"What?" Legolas snapped. "Sorry."

"We are going to have breakfast, so when you are doing have you psychotic moment, would you care to join _us_?" she said sweetly.  He nodded, punched the wall a fifth time and turned to follow the two.

"Why did you not tell me you planned to run?" Hanak asked.

"I did not plan to run.  How else do you think I ended up here?" Ainulindalë replied.  Hanak laughed.

"True," she said simply.  They both laughed at this.

"What's so funny?" Legolas asked from behind the two.

"It's not important," Ainulindalë replied.

They re-entered the great hall.  More elves had arrived, but no more than ten.  More food had been piled onto the platters.  They put food on their plates, found a table, sat at it and ate.  They talked about many things and a main topic of interest, for Legolas anyway, was how the best friends had met.

Ainulindalë and Hanak had met when they were young.  They were both tomboys.  But on that particular day, both of their mothers had decided that their daughters needed to dress like young, noble ladies.  So, Ainulindalë and Hanak were forced into dresses.  They hated them.  They couldn't run.  They couldn't climb trees.   Ainulindalë ran out into the forest and ripped off the crinolines of her dress and a good part of the sleeves.  It turned out that Hanak did the exact same thing.  They both were running in different parts of the wood, when they both emerged, at the exact same time, into a small clearing.  Ainulindalë seemed to interest Hanak and vice versa for Ainulindalë.  Neither of the two dared to believe what they saw.  They were dressed exactly alike, ripped dresses in all.  Soon, they were introducing themselves and talking and giggling like best friends.  And they have been ever since.

After breakfast, Hanak had to return to her home.  All three said their farewells.  Hanak promised to write to Ainulindalë to tell her about how her family is and about Brilthor.  

"Well, my lady, is there any particular place you would like to go?" Legolas asked as they waved to Hanak's departing entourage.  

"The forest," Ainulindalë answered.

"As you wish," Legolas answered as Hanak disappeared into the forest.

A/N How is it flowing so far?  Did you like it? Should I Keep Writing? Luv Gia


	5. Elbereth Wouldn't Let Her Die

Disclaimer: I only own the unknown characters… Tolkien owns the rest…No money made…Don't sue, it's not worth it.

Legolas and Ainulindalë made their way to the stables.  Usually they talked when they walked.  But this time was different, the kiss had changed they way they looked at each other, they way they talked.  They continued to the stables with silent glances and secret smiles.

"Take Laisrén.  I'll take Arod," Legolas said quietly as they walked into the stables.  He led his white stallion to the door.

Ainulindalë walked to Laisrén, a black mare, and led her to the door.    She mounted her horse and Legolas followed suit.  They left the palace grounds and went into Mirkwood forest. 

It was quiet in the forest, almost to quiet.  Legolas was glad he brought his bow, arrows and white knives, even though Ainulindalë had said it was a bit much.  No birds sang.  No animals to scurry away.  Legolas' ears were alert for any unnatural sounds.  He kept looking left and right.

"Is everything o.k?" Ainulindalë asked.

"Fine," Legolas answered.  She didn't believe him, so she kept her eyes open for anything suspicious. 

They followed a path that took them from the palace grounds, in a circle and back to the grounds.

Ainulindalë took in the dark beauty that was Mirkwood forest.  It was quite breath taking, with sun dappled leaves here and there throughout the path.  But it was quiet, not the usual chatter busy with wildlife. Then, without warning, the two companions were surrounded.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled and, in a blink of an eye, he had his bow notched with and arrow and fired.  Felling to orcs.  

Luckily, Ainulindalë was close enough to Legolas to grab one of his white knives and begin fighting with the orcs.  She stabbed one and beheaded the next.

Soon, Legolas and Ainulindalë had felled most of the orcs, when one ran forward and jammed his sword into Laisrén's neck.  The black mare reared and Ainulindalë was thrown to the ground.  Three orcs attacked her.  

Legolas lunged toward them and threw the orcs off of her, but it was too late.   She had a monstrous cut on her left side just below her breast.  She was whimpering in pain, anything else would have been to agonizing to perform.  She was having trouble keeping her breathing steady.

Legolas ripped his shirt into strips to keep the pressure on the wound.  It took all of his will to keep from panicking.  Ainulindalë was crying it hurt so much.

"It's o.k. Ainulindalë.  We'll get to the Healer's.  Just hold on!" He said desperately trying to mask the panic in his voice.

"It hurts so much," Ainulindalë said so quietly that even elven ears could just barely hear it.  She, then, lost consciousness.

Legolas cursed, in elvish, under his breath.  He gently placed Ainulindalë on his horse, and then leapt up behind her.  He supported her in one arm and the other he used to guide Arod to the palace.

Arod seemed to know that someone was injured so he was quick but kept movement to a minimum.

They reached the palace and Legolas was off Arod in a flash.  He took Ainulindalë into his arms and raced across the grounds.  When he reached the palace he began screaming for help, until his throat was raw.  Elemmiire dashed up to them.

"What happened?" He panted.

"Orcs…Attacked…" Legolas choked, his throat was constricted with tears.  "She needs a healer!"

"O.k. Calm down.  Follow me," Elemmiire breathed.  He led Legolas' to the healer's room. "Nierninwa, we need your expertise."

"What happened?" Asked the healer.

"Orcs attacked her," Elemmiire informed her quietly.

"You did a good thing keeping pressure on the wound," Nierninwa said to Legolas as she examined Ainulindalë, who was still in his arms. "Put her on this bed." Legolas obeyed.  The healer turned to Elemmiire and spoke quietly.  "Take him out of the room.  Do not let him back in, even if she cries out, understand?"

"Yes," he answered.  He led Legolas out of the room. "Come on, Leaf.  She's in good hands."

Legolas looked back and cringed.  Nierninwa had the strips of his shirt removed, exposing the bloody gash.  New tears formed in his eyes as he allowed himself to be led out of the room. 

"El, could you stay here with me? I do not think I can stand being alone right now," Legolas asked quietly staring at the closed door.

"Of course," Elemmiire replied.  How could Legolas even think he would leave his best friend alone right now?

So, they waited outside the healer's room.  For an hour, the best friends waited in silence.  Legolas paced for quite some time.  Elemmiire tried to comfort him but his efforts were futile.  

Then, there came a scream, it was almost blood curdling.  The agony was evident in it.  Legolas made a run towards the door, but Elemmiire caught him easily around the waist.  Legolas turned, his eyes filled with tears and alight with rage.

"What are you doing?" He cried.

"She's fine, Legolas. She's fine," Elemmiire soothed.  Legolas pounded Elemmiire's chest for a few minutes pleading to be let go before he broke down crying in Elemmiire's arms.

"What am I going to do if she dies?" Legolas sobbed.

"She's not going to die.  Elbereth wouldn't let her die, she knows you love her so much," Elemmiire answered quietly. 

So how was that?  Did you like? Want to see more?  I still want to know if it runs smoothly and makes sense.  Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.  Luv Gia


	6. Truly

Chapter 6: **_Truly_**

Eventually, Legolas was permitted to see Ainulindalë.  He entered the healer's room.  Nierninwa walked to him, a sad look was upon her tired features.

"She may yet come back to us, but she may also leave us for the Halls of Mandos," she said quietly, almost hopelessly.  Legolas nodded and walked to Ainulindalë's bed.  His heart sank and new tears filled his eyes at the sight before him.

Ainulindalë was lying on the bed, her eyes were closed which meant she was deep in sleep, '_Or Unconscious,'_ Legolas thought bitterly.  She looked so peaceful, so innocent like a child.  She had a smirk on her lips as if dreaming about a life much better than her own.  She shifted in the bed, then whimpered. '_Even while she sleeps, she is in pain,' _Legolas thought sadly.  

Legolas took Ainulindalë's hand, kissed it and pressed it to his face to assure himself that she was still alive.  

"You do not deserve the pain you are in," he said quietly as he sat down. "If only I was faster, then this all would never have happened.  What am I going to do if you die?  You will never know how much I love you… I will not be able to live… perhaps in death you could be without the constant threat of that bastard, Brilthor.  Maybe death would be… What am I saying? In death we would not know the joy in saying those two words that all lovers hope to, whether or not with me, 'I do.' Not know how our hearts would soar just by holding your own child, the tiny being created by love.  Perhaps this is a bit presumptuous and I know it's only been four days but it doesn't change the fact that I've waited for you all of my life and that I love you.  Please, Ainulindalë, come back to me." Legolas wept by her side for half an hour.

"I love…you too," Legolas looked to Ainulindalë, who was awake and smiling.  Her voice was no more than whisper, but there was no mistaking the words she had spoken.  She weakly stroked Legolas' pale, tear stained face.

"Truly?" He sniffed.

"Truly," she whispered.  Legolas began crying, again. "What's wrong?"

"This is all my fault," he sobbed. "If only I was faster, I could have protected you better."   He hung his head in shame.  His tears dripped onto the blanket of Ainulindalë's bed.  Ainulindalë placed her hand under Legolas' chin and raised his face so as she could look into his eyes.

"You are wrong.  That could not be farther from the truth, had it not been for you I would not be here right now," she said lovingly.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…Don't own most…Don't sue…Not worth it…No money made.

A/N: Hey people… Thanks so much for Reviewing: Sma, Elvendestiny, Aldawen of Rivendell, Nick T and Arayuldawen.  Luv Gia


	7. At Midnight

After about two days, Ainulindalë was permitted to leave the care of Nierninwa.  

          "Here, let me help you," Legolas said taking Ainulindalë's arm.

          "No, I'm fine," Ainulindalë said annoyed.  She didn't like being fussed over, and so far, Legolas acted as if she was pregnant (A/N not yet…).

          "No, you're not fine.  You've just barely recovered from a very serious wound," he answered not letting go of her arm.  She sighed knowing that arguing would be pointless.  Slowly, they walked to Legolas' room.  For Ainulindalë, it sort of hurt to breath.  Legolas was as bad as a nervous father.  

          When they arrived at the room, Legolas helped Ainulindalë into the canopy bed.  

          "Rest. O.k? Do you want anything?" He asked as he pulled the blankets over Ainulindalë.

          "May I have a drink of water?" She asked quietly.

          "Yes, of course.  I'll be right back," he answered and left the room.  

          There was a knock at the door about five minutes later.  Ainulindalë pulled herself into a sitting position.

          "Come in!" She said as loudly as she could manage. The door opened and a dark haired elf peered into the room. "Can I help you?"

          "Is Leaf around?" He asked entering the room.

          "He just left," he answered quietly.

          "Oh, very well.  Sorry to bother you," he turned to leave.

          "Legolas will return in a moment.  You may stay if you wish," she stopped him.

          "Thank you, my lady," he said turning back.  He stood quietly by the door.

          "You may sit down if you like," she giggled because he was acting as if she were the Queen of Mirkwood.  He bowed graciously and sat in a chair near the bed.  "May I ask your name?"

          "My name is Elemmiire," he said quietly.

          "Well, hello Elemmiire," she said cheerfully to ease the elf. "My name is-."

          "Ainulindalë.  You gave us quite a scare.  I know because I was with Leaf while he waited for you to awaken," he added at the curious look on her face.

          "Oh… I see," she said a little taken aback. "Well, I'm glad you looked after him."

          Elemmiire smile and they continued talking, quietly.

          Legolas returned to the room about three minutes with a pitcher of water and a glass.  Elemmiire stood immediately and bowed before his prince.

          "El, I told you, father's not around, don't bow! I hate it!" Legolas said annoyed. "Here, Ainulindalë," he pressed the glass of cool water into Ainulindalë's hand. She took a sip and it flooded her body with a calm feeling. "What are you doing here? Iriador will probably be yelling for you! Or are you on break?"

          "No, I'm not on break.  I just came to tell you that the room next door is free, like you asked me to!" Elemmiire answered with a little less respect than expected of servants.

          "Very well.  Thanks for telling me," Legolas smiled.

          "Well, I should return to the kitchens.  Iriador _will _be yelling for me and I still have to get water from the well out back," Elemmiire said as he stood.  He bowed to Legolas once more, mockingly. "My prince.  My lady."

          With that, he left the room and Legolas stuck out his tongue in a very un-princely gesture toward his best friend.  Ainulindalë laughed at him.

          "What?" He asked laughing.

          "Nothing, _my_ prince.  Nothing at all," she laughed.

          "Well, I suppose I should move into my _new_ room," Legolas said flatly after a few moments of laughing.

          "Yeah," she said quietly, sadly.

          Legolas began moving about his room, grabbing the essentials and put them into the pack he found.  It was late so he was going to go right then.

          "Sleep well, Ainulindalë.  I shall see you in the morning," he said quietly as he kissed her cheek.

          "As to you, Legolas," she said quietly as he turned and left the room.

*         *          *

          A knock came to the door of the tiny room.  Legolas groggily walked to his door, rubbing his eyes.  He opened the door.

          "Have you any idea what time it is?" He asked absently not really caring whom it was.

          "Midnight… I'm sorry.  I couldn't sleep," Ainulindalë said apologetically.

          "Ainulindalë! You shouldn't be out of bed," Legolas said concerned.

          "I know but…" she trailed off.  "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

          "Of course.  Come in," he helped her inside and in the bed.

          Sleep did not come to either of them that night.  Ainulindalë kissed Legolas.  Together, they spent the night in the throws of passion.  Kissing, touching and exploring.  Coming together and moving as one.  Finally, finding release in each other's arms.

*         *          *

Meanwhile… 

          All was not well in the eastern part of Mirkwood forest…

Disclaimer: Don't own most…don't sue…It's not worth it.

A/N: Rating goes up for the next chapter for semi-graphic rape.  Hope you like and I hopefully will have one more chapter in before I go on vacation but I promise there will be lots of new chapters when I get back! And I am having trouble creating a new story on this site.  Is it happening to anyone else?  Anyway review if ya liked it! Thanks for reading! I hope you come back for the next chapters! Luv Gia

P.S. Should I make Ainulindalë get pregnant from this "night of passion" lol?  I'm still debating… Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Innocence Lost

A/N Graphic rape.

Hanak entered the darkened room.

          "You wished to see me, my lord?" She asked the man who was seated next to the fireplace. 

          "Sit," he said curtly.  She obeyed and sat in the chair across from him.  His face was half in firelight and half in shadow.

          "Is there a problem, Brilthor?" She asked with concern.

          "Yes, there is.  I have been told that you know where Ainulindalë is.  Is that true?" He asked. She blanched.

          "I know not of what you speak, my lord," she answered as steadily as she could manage.

          "Do not lie to me.  I have ways of finding out what I need to," he said threateningly.  

          "The last time I saw Ainulindalë was before the wedding," she said quietly.

          "I don't believe you.  You're hiding something from me," he said angrily.

          Brilthor stood and threw Hanak to the ground.  She tried to stand but in an instant Brilthor was on top of her.

          "I told you I have ways of getting what I want," he said as he pulled her skirts above her waist. 

          Hanak realized what he was going to do and fear gripped at her heart.

          "Do not do this! I told you I do not know where she is!" She said blinking back tears and struck him hard across the face.  He smiled.

          "Just tell me what I want to hear and I won't do it," he said almost soothingly.

          "I do not know what you want to know!"

          "Very well.  Have it your way, I could go on forever," hr leaned close to her face, pinning her wrists down with the motion. "You know, you are very beautiful.  Just tell me what I want to know."

          "I do not know!" She screamed and was silenced by a hand over her mouth.  She bit down.  He ripped it from her face and struck her with the back of it.

          "Have it your way," he growled.  He spat on his fingers and jammed them inside of her.  

          The pain cut through Hanak like a knife.  She cried out and Brilthor smiled.  He pushed his fingers in and out.

          "Tell me what I want to hear," he said just audibly.

          "I don't know!" She screamed as tears began rolling down her cheek.

          "Liar!" He shouted and ripped his fingers from her.

          Hanak was relieved, for she thought the torment was over.  Brilthor untied his leggings, revealing his arousal.  Her heart pound in her chest as the realization of what he was going to do dawned on her. 

          "No," she breathed.  Tears were streaming down her face.  He licked his lips.

          "I will not do it, have you the information I want," he said gently.

          "I don't! Can't you see that I don't? This is killing me! I would have told you by now!" She shouted as her rage brought forth more tears.

          "You're lying!  I can see it in your eyes!" He said dangerously.  She spat in his face and he struck her again.

          "You will keep quiet, if you know what's good for you!" He threatened.  She bit her lip.

          Brilthor smiled hungrily, and then slammed into her.  Hanak bit back a cry; she would not give him the satisfaction of her pain.  She bit her lip and sunk her teeth in so hard she drew blood.  With every thrust, he ripped her apart.  Every time he drove into her she cursed him and in her head screamed, '_No! I can be strong!_' or '_I will not betray my best friend._' He was on top of her shamelessly taking his pleasure, grunting and moaning, while she swore at him.  She had tried to struggle but found it was useless.  Finally, he released and implanted his, unwanted, seed deep inside of her.  

          "Just remember, I can do much worse to get you to talk, if you will not do so now," he whispered.

          "Bastard!" She screamed.  He smiled.  He stood, retied his leggings and left her lying in a heap on the ground.  

          It was all Hanak could do to keep from giving into her grief and letting the serene dark take her life. She lay on the cold stone floor for quite some time, weeping.  He entire body was sore; he was too big inside of her.  

          After a while, she felt she was composed enough to stand, when she did so, blood was on the ground.  It made her feel like retching.  She left his home to return to her flet. Immediately, she wrote to Ainulindalë.

          __

_Ainulindalë,_

_          I do not know if this will reach you and I do not know when, but someone knows you're there.  I do not think they are entirely certain of it, though.  Just be aware of who's around when you go out in public.  I hope Brilthor does not find you; I can only imagine what he'll do to you after what he's done to me.  I really don't want to tell you this but you are the only person I can confide in.  Brilthor just ravaged me, because he suspected I knew of your whereabouts.  I didn't say anything of course, but I had to get this burden off my chest or else I would have gone insane.  I'm sorry to have put this on you._

_          Love,_

_              Hanak._

*         *          *

          "I'll kill him!" Ainulindalë growled.  "I'll kill that bastard!  He had no right to do that to her! She was innocent, Legolas. Innocent! And he took that from her!  Oh, he has sunk to an all-new low! I mean I always knew he was a tyrant but…rape?!  Argh!! I'm gonna kill him!!"

Disclaimer: Don't own most…Don't sue…No money made…

A/N: I'm off on vacation…Review if you like this story… More chapters when I get back! Thanks so much for reading!! Sorry if it's messy, I was rushing. Luv Gia.__


	9. You Cannot Give Me This

"Ainulindalë! Calm down!  Death threats are getting us no where," Legolas said calmly to make her think clearly.

          "Who the hell said it was a threat!" She shouted.  Legolas' eyes widened for no one had ever spoken to him thusly. "Sorry."

          "Killing another elf, rape or not, is unforgivable, and one of things that will deny you access to the Halls of Mandos," he said seriously.

          "I know but he deserves death for it.  She has a boyfriend and the only reason she stayed innocent was that she wanted to wait for that special person.  She believed that person was Gielan.  Brilthor took that from the both of them. I'm going to go see how she fares.  Legolas, may I bring her back here?" She asked hopefully.

          "Yes, of course.  A great injustice has been done to her.  She is more than welcome in my home," he answered gently.

          "O.k.  I should be no more than a day, but if not, don't come looking for me.  I will return," she said.  "Legolas, do you think I could borrow some clothes?"

          Legolas raised an eyebrow to this.

          "Why do you need my clothes?"

          "Elves all over the eastern village of Mirkwood know who I am.  Your clothes will give me a better chance of slipping in unnoticed.  Do I need to explain why I need a sword?"

          "Fine," he sighed.

          Legolas crawled to the end of his bed and opened the trunk.  He began rifling through his clothes.  He threw a pure white shirt, dark green leggings, a light green and brown tunic, wrist guards, a belt and a pair of soft, brown boots that were too small for him at Ainulindalë.  She stripped off her dress to begin putting on his clothes.  He blushed and immediately turned away.  She laughed.

          "Why does my naked body make you blush so, when you have been quite intimate with me before?" She asked feigning curiosity.  She put her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.  The tips of Legolas' ears went pink when she pointed this out.

          "I only blush because of the way I was raised.  I have never known a woman who would readily throw her clothes off in public," he said haughtily. 

          "Public?" She shook her head and was launched into a laughing fit.  She put his clothes on, nearly toppling over twice and when she was finished dressing she could barely breathe.  Legolas was sitting with his arms folded pretending to be annoyed. 

          "So, do you wish sword or bow?" He said this slightly arrogantly.

          "I am better with a sword, but whatever you can find I'll manage with," she answered still grinning from earlier.

          Legolas hopped off his bed and walked to his closet.  He rummaged through it for a few moments and produced a sheathed sword.  He handed it to Ainulindalë.  She pulled the sword from its sheath and her jaw dropped.

          "You cannot give me this," she said quietly in awe. 

          "Why not?" He asked.

          "Look at it," she answered completely entranced.

          The sword was a single hand sword, so you could fight while on horseback.  It was light and thin and so bright it looked like it was fashioned from the stars themselves.  Its hilt was made of bronze and on it, written in elvish runes, was the words 'Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle' which meant "Don't look for trouble, it will come to you…" Ainulindalë moved it with a few quick motions.  She loved its song.  It was not the metallic nothingness but a smooth beauty that truly made it unique.

          "What about it?" He asked quietly.

          "Legolas, I do not need something so extravagant to defend myself," she answered.

          "I would feel better if you took it.  Please?" He asked fearing for her safety.

          "Fine," she sighed.

Disclaimer: Don't own most…Don't Sue…Not Worth it…No money made.

A/N: I'm back!! Yay! Did you miss me? Anyway…I hope you like this chapter…It may be messy I was in a rush cuz it's late and I just got home today! Please review…I like to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong… Feed back is the best way to make my story better and your reading experience great! I changed my pen name but I am still Gia…: ) Well, sorry it's short and I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. Thanks again for reading. Luv Gia  


	10. At The Small Flet

Ainulindalë strapped Legolas' sword to her belt and took Eden from the stables.

          "Please, be careful.  Bring Hanak back as soon as she is ready and stay off the main paths, o.k?" Legolas said quietly, and then kissed her. "I love you."

          "I love you too and I will," she answered as she mounted Eden.  He squeezed her hand and she used her heels to put Eden into a gallop to Mirkwood forest.

          Ainulindalë rode, hard, to east Mirkwood.  The moon was her only light, when she could see it through the trees and the wind threatened to knock her from her horse. She urged him through a stream that threatened to engulf both, rider and stallion, into its murky depths.  Soon, after about 6 hours of riding, a village came into view.

          "Come on, Eden.  Just a little farther and then you can rest," she urged him.

          Hanak's flet came into view.  She lived alone in her home.  Her parents had sailed west a few years before.  She was perfectly content with living by herself.  Ainulindalë would always visit and her brother, Paran would too. 

          Ainulindalë leapt off Eden and made her running as fast as she could to the flet.  She banged on the door.  _'Come on.  Come on.  Please be home, please be all right,'_ She thought as she waited for someone to answer the door.  A young, raven eyed, platinum blonde haired elf answered the door.  

          "Where is she? Gielan, where is she?" She breathed.

          "Who are you? How do you know my name? And where is who?" Gielan asked quietly and confused.

          Out of desperation, Ainulindalë pushed Gielan out of the door and raced into the flet and up the stairs.

          "Hey!" Gielan shout of surprise followed her down the hall and up the stairs as he chased after her.

          "Hanak!" She called ash she raced toward Hanak's room.

          Hanak looked up, not daring to believe what she heard.  There was no possible way.                   

          "Hanak!" 

          A chill went down Hanak's spine.  It couldn't be could it? Just then, Ainulindalë burst through Hanak's door and ran to Hanak with her arms outstretched. Hanak stood and raced into her arms, crying, and they remained that way.  Until, that is, Gielan cleared his throat.

          "Are you to tell me that you know this man?" He asked Hanak.  She laughed, and then looked to her best friend, in men's clothing, is she could tell him who she was with her eyes. Ainulindalë shook her head.

          "This is… Ríordán, he lives over at the palace.  He's just an old friend," Hanak answered.

          "Very well," He sighed and left the two.  Hanak shut the door behind him.

          "How are you? Are you o.k? How do you feel?" Ainulindalë asked her friend with concern as they both sat down on her bed.

          "I don't know right now, Ainulindalë.  I'm really, really scared," Hanak said quietly as tears began to form in her eyes.

          "You have no need to be scared. He won't do it again, I promise," Ainulindalë said consolingly.

          "Do not promise something you have no control over," Hanak said quietly.

          "But I do.  I want you to come to the palace with me.  Bring Gielan, too.  Legolas may need some male company with just me and you around.  I know he has Elemmiire, but he's always working.  And they are horrible to each other! Mocking, and making rude gestures to each other all the time is not refined and respectable for servant and prince," Ainulindalë said trying to cheer Hanak up, who chuckled.

          "You still out and about with that prince?" She giggled.

          "Yes, I am.  And do you know what he did?" Ainulindalë asked.

          "What did he do?"

          "While I was unconscious-," She started.

          "You were unconscious! When?" Hanak asked shocked.

          "A few days ago.  Legolas and I were out in the forest, we were attacked by orcs, my horse was killed and I got cut just below my chest.  Then I woke up a day later.  Anyway, I just came to and Legolas said he loved me! Can you believe it? He said he loved me and we well… you know… that night," Ainulindalë blushed and mentally slapped herself for mentioning that.  Hanak giggled.  She was glad to be talking about something other than her run in with Brilthor.

          "So, do _you_ love _him_?" She asked.

          "I do and I have since he stopped me from jumping off that cliff, the night of the wedding," Ainulindalë answered.  "I was trying to force myself to tell him."

          "I've missed this.  Remember? I used to go on about Gielan and you! You would go on and on and on about Paran," Hanak laughed as a sudden thought struck her. "You better be careful or you may be the next princess of Mirkwood."

          "I doubt it.  King Thranduil will probably make him marry princess Arwen," Ainulindalë said sadly.

          "Do you really think he would do that to his son?" Hanak asked quietly.

          "Why not? My parents tried to do it to me," Ainulindalë answered, sounding just the tiniest bit, bitter.

          "Oh, well, that's behind you now," Hanak said gently as she reached out and put a hand on her best's shoulder.

          "Anyway, are you to come or what?" Ainulindalë asked quickly changing the subject.

          "Yes, I will go with you.  Are you sure you want Gielan to come?" Hanak asked.

          "Of course.  Go and ask him.  We'll leave in the morning.  That should give you two enough time to pack," Ainulindalë replied.

          "O.k. Can I tell him who you are? I mean he'll find out at the palace, right?" Hanak asked Ainulindalë.

          "No, it's best to stick with Ríordán for now.  He'll find out soon enough," she answered.

          "O.k. I'll see if he'll go," Hanak answered and left Ainulindalë in her room. 

Disclaimer: Don't Own Don't Sue Not worth it No money made.

A/N: Hey guys…Hope you like this one…I'm almost done the next chapter… Next one's a nail biter… Anyway, I'm out for now…Review Please it really helps me write! Luv Gia


	11. You Have to Go

*         *          *

          "Come on, Gielan.  You have to come.  It's the palace for Elbereth's sake!" Hanak half-begged.

"Why do I have to come?" Gielan asked. "Ríordán is obviously enough company for you."

"Gielan, calm down.  You get jealous to easily.  Besides, you have to go," Hanak said giggling.

"Why, Hanak?  Why do we have to go?" 

"Because…" She trailed off. "We have…" 'Think, Hanak.  Think. "Summons from… the prince.  Yes, Prince Legolas wishes an audience with us."

"Why?" He asked slightly taken aback.

"How the hell should I know?" She snapped. "That's why Ríordán is here.  Go home pack some things, get your horse and bring your sword.  We leave in the morning at dawn."

"Very well, then.  I shall return soon."

Gielan kissed Hanak.  She shiver ran down her spine as the pain of what happened came flooding back.  She did not wish any elven contact unless she made it.  He pulled away.

"Hanak, what's wrong? Why do you shudder at my touch?" He asked, face alight with worry and tears stinging his eyes.

"It's not important right now.  I shall tell you when I am ready, o.k?" She replied, not able to meet his worried gaze.

"Alright, I just wish you would tell me.  I so hate to see you like this.  Whatever is your burden is mine as well.  I am here for you all you need to do is talk to me and I can try to help.  Know that I will always love you," he said quietly.  She smiled weekly and then, he left.

*         *          *

"Gielan has agreed to come," Hanak said as she entered her room.

"I heard," Ainulindalë answered

Disclaimer: Don't own some…No money made… Don't sue…it is soooo not worth it!

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing: goldenstar555, Willow, Astarte, Starbrat, Megan and Aldawen of Rivendell.  You guys have no idea how much I need this feedback.  Next chapter is going to be a nail biter! Yay.  I can't believe I've written this much! And can you believe all of this story is on paper written in hand before I type this?! Hehehe I'm just so happy.  Anyway, the reason this chapter is so short is to show the relationship that Hanak and Gielan have.  Do you guys know how to say his name? Well it's  _Guy-lyn._  I made it up.  At least I think I did.  Well, school starts soon ***shudder* **So I will probably only update once or twice a week.  I'm starting the big grade 10! I hear a fog horn…BBBOOORRRRIIIINNNGGG!  Well, that's all for now, I should have one or two more chapters up this week.  Please review, it's really helping.  Anyway, thanks so much.  Luv Gia


	12. No Please Not Him

"What are we going to do when he asks Legolas why he wanted to see him?"

"We can… hmm…" Hanak looked pensive. "Laugh."

          "Won't he be furious and try to leave?"

          "We will make Legolas order him to stay!" Hanak laughed.

          "He hates to order people around," Ainulindalë pointed out as she giggled.  Hanak sighed.

          "He'll stay," she said quietly.

          "Yeah, he should stay.  If he tries to leave I'll… tie him to a chair," Ainulindalë laughed.

          "That will be something to see," Hanak laughed.  All of a sudden, Ainulindalë turned quite serious.

          "Does he know?" She asked quietly.

          Hanak sat in silence.  The memory of Brilthor using her for his pleasure came rushing back for a second time that night.  Tears sprang to her eyes and they began to pour freely down her pale face. 

          "I tried to… many times.  But, Ainulindalë, you have no idea how hard it is for me.  I fear that if I tell him, he'll do something stupid and get himself killed or he blame me and leave.  I do not think I can take another emotional blow like that, it might just push me over the edge," she sobbed.  She put her face in her hands and cried.  Her body shook with emotion and sobs.

          Ainulindalë embraced her best friend, as she fell apart, in her arms.  The emotion of that ill-fated night had finally caught up with Hanak.  She cried in Ainulindalë's arms for quite some time.  Finally, Ainulindalë found her voice.

          "I know I have no idea what it is like to be going through this.  But Gielan wouldn't leave you, he would understand.  And I will always be here for you.  Are you still afraid he's going to do it again?" She asked.

          "Yes and that's not-," Hanak started.

          "He won't do it again, Hanak.  I promise," Ainulindalë vowed.

          "Ainulindalë, I know you won't let him do it again but that's not all I am afraid of.  But, Ainulindalë, I was supposed to enter my courses* three days ago.  He did that to me five days ago.  I'm so afraid I'm going to bare his child.  I do not want it.  Gielan would not understand and would not want to be with me if I am with child," she sobbed.  Tears flowed still freely down her face.

          Ainulindalë sat dumbfounded.  Hanak had been ravaged on the exact same night she and Legolas had made love.   She and Hanak always got their courses on the exact same day.  It was quite a phenomenon that always made them laugh.  Then, suddenly, Ainulindalë was brought back to reality. '_That means, I may be pregnant, too.'_

          "Gielan will not leave you, Hanak.  I can see that he loves you.  That's why he was jealous about 'Ríordán.'  He's afraid of losing you," Ainulindalë said gently. "Everything happens for a reason and in the end it will turn out for the best."

          "I don't see how," Hanak sniffed.

          "It will," Ainulindalë said reassuring herself as much as Hanak.

          A knock came from the other side of the door.  Hanak sat up quickly and wiped away her tears.  The knock sounded again.

          "Hanak?" Gielan's voice floated through the door.  

          "Come in," Hanak said, her voice, sounding strained.  

          Gielan opened the door and his eyes filled with worry as he looked from, the puffy eyed, Hanak and, the sorrowful looking, Ríordán.  Immediately, Gielan walked to Hanak.

          "What's wrong?" He asked as he knelt before her.

          "It's nothing," Hanak said a bit more controlled.  Then, she surprised Gielan, and herself, by dropping to her knees in front of him and taking him into her arms.  She began to cry into his shoulder.  "I love you and _nothing_ will change that, _ever._"

          This was a very big breakthrough.  Hanak was a breath away from being terrified of Gielan's touch.  It tore her apart as well as him for he did not understand why.

          Gielan wrapped his arms around her.

          **Bang. Bang. Bang.  **All three looked up.  **Bang. Bang. Bang.  **A cold cruel voice filled the air and Hanak began to shake almost convulsively.

          "I know she's there Hanak.  Or would you like me to get you to talk like last time?"

          "No," Hanak breathed.  "Please not him."

*-Period. I think I got this off of The Mists of Avalon…

Disclaimer:  Don't Own…No money made… Don't sue it's not worth it…

A/N:  Thanks for reviewing: Goldenstar555, Dwendilwen, and Willow.  I'm glad you all like my story.  I hope this one makes sense; I was trying to get a lot across in one chapter.  Do you like the end of this chapter?  I wasn't sure how to end it. Oh well.  School Starts Tuesday. L Boring.  Hey, I need you guys help.  Can you go up there ^^^^^^ and click on **Laisren Tieraneux **and read "Eight Princes" I need names and such and it would be a great help or else I wouldn't have asked.  Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this one.  Luv Gia


	13. Don't You ever call me your love

Gielan embraced Hanak as she trembled.  

          "Gielan, Hanak will be fine," Ainulindalë said quietly, her eyes not leaving the door. "I need you to go stall Brilthor, o.k?" 

          "Why?" He asked alarmed.

          "I'll tell you later, but if you want to protect Hanak you'll do it," she replied. He glanced at Hanak and that made up his mind.

          "O.k."                                                                

          "Gielan, when you get back we won't be here.  Meet us at the glade," she said as he walked out the door.  A faint 'O.K.' was the answer as he disappeared down stairs.

          "Hanak," Ainulindalë turned toward her best friend.  "We need to get out of here.  Come on," she half dragged her to the window. "O.k. Hanak, climb out the window onto that tree."

          Hanak absently obeyed and climbed out of the window.  She was trembling and terrified but still she managed to get out on the tree.

          "Ainulindalë," she whispered.  "Look."

          "That bastard!" Ainulindalë spat. "He brought reinforcements for just the two of us.  Well we best get to the glade."

          Ainulindalë jumped from the tree and landed as quietly as possible as did Hanak.  Unfortunately they weren't quiet enough and about six elves turned their heads toward them.

          "Shit!" They said in unison before they both started running.

          "There they are!" A male elf shouted to the rest of his group and they left Brilthor arguing with Gielan.

          Hanak and Ainulindalë ran as fast as their legs would carry them into the forest.  Through trees, past bushes and over rocks.  They were gaining a lot of ground but they weren't gaining it fast enough.  They could here their would be captors' shouts behind them as the elves drew closer.  They had run for quite some time.  Five minutes, ten maybe but to them it had felt like hours.  Hours of running for their lives.  It was agony, but they kept going.

          Just then, an arm wrapped around Ainulindalë's waist.

          "No!" She screamed.  She struggled to get away.

          "My, my Ainulindalë," A male voice said in her ear.  "You are strong."

          "Ainulindalë?" Hanak shouted behind her as she ran.  She had heard her scream.

          "Run Hanak! Don't stop running.  Don't worry about me.  Gielan will meet you!" Ainulindalë shouted as she tried to release the male elf's grip from her waist.  His grip tightened painfully.

          "Let…me…go!" She struggled and struggled but it was useless.

          "Now, my lady, _my lord_ wishes to see his bride to be," the elf said sweetly but she could hear the mocking in his voice.  Then, he carried her, struggling, back to Hanak's home where they had left Brilthor and Gielan.  

          Soon, they had arrived in what felt like seconds, even though their run from the flet had felt like hours.  Brilthor had Gielan pinned up against a tree with a sword pointed to his throat.

          "Where is she?" Brilthor shouted.

          "I do not know who _she _is!" Gielan shouted back.

          "My lord," Ainulindalë's captor interrupted. "We found her but the other one got away."

          A terrible, cruel smile filled Brilthor's features. 

          "So, my love, finally you have returned to me," he said quietly as he walked toward her.

          "Don't you ever call me your love," Ainulindalë said through gritted teeth.  "EVER!"

Disclaimer:  Don't own… No money made….Don't sue it's not worth it.

A/N:  Hey guys… Finally, eh?  Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been tied down with school and this weekend was the fair.  Anyway… Did you like this one?  I'll probably have another up next Sunday.  Same goes for Eight Princes.  Thanks so much for reviewing! Luv Gia. 


	14. A decision that could cost two lives

A/N:  I hope you like and It took me forever….

"My aren't we feisty?" Brilthor said mockingly.  She spat in his face and he struck her.  "Do it again and the punishment will be much worse."

"I can take any pain you force upon me but I will never be your bride," she vowed coldly and levelly.

"On the contrary," he snorted.  "We will go back to Danorn."

"I will go nowhere with you!" She said fearing the worse.

"I believe you will," he said with a tone of finality.

Ainulindale opened her mouth to protest when a hard object came down hard on the back of her head and she was out cold.

"Excellent.  Her mindless chatter was annoying me.  Put her on my horse.  She'll ride in front of me in case she wakes and tries to get away," Brilthor sneered.

"Yes, my lord," the elf that held, the now lifeless, Ainulindalë.  He unceremoniously placed her on the horse.

Brilthor got up behind her and they rode toward Danorn in the dead of night. 

*        *         *

"Hanak!" Gielan shouted as he ran through the trees.  Hanak was sitting in the glade, tears streaming down her face at the fate of her best friend.  She turned to where Gielan had called.

"Gielan!" Hanak said as he burst into the glade.  "Oh, Gielan!  They took her.  Gielan, they got her!"

"Calm down," he cooed as she sobbed into his shoulder.  "They got who?"

"Ainulindalë!!"

"Was that why Brilthor was yelling at me?" He asked.  "Wait… Was Riordan, Ainulindale?"

"Yeah," she sniffed. "Now he has her!  He's going to force her to marry him some how!"

"She will be fine.  You know Ainulindale, she willn't go down without a fight."

*        *         *

"I hate you!  Why would you bring me here?  I absolutely refuse to marry you!" Ainulindalë shouted at Brilthor, who was ordering food and drink for his lovely wife to be and himself.

"I believe you will after the wedding present I've gotten you," he sneered.

"What do you mean 'wedding present'," she asked eyeing him suspiciously.  

"All in due course, my dear.  First we must take care of a certain woodland prince you so easily spread your legs for," he said off-handed as if it were expected for her to do so, as if it were second nature for her to do so.  She glared at him with deep-seated contempt.  

"How dare you!" She stood and struck him across the face, he grabbed her by the wrist and twisted.  This brought her to the ground on her knees, whimpering. 

"Don't do that.  It annoys me," he said as if not fazed by the blow.  "You will go to him and break his royal heart."

"I will do nothing of the sort!"

"If you value Hanak and Gielan's lives, you will."

The colour drained from Ainulindalë's face.  That had hit home.

"You wouldn't," she breathed.

"Oh but I will if you don't do it.  What are they to me but-?"

"Innocent lives," she interjected.

"Nothing," he finished.

*        *         *

"She should be back by now," Legolas sighed to Iriador.  He was sitting on the windowsill of the kitchen with his chin resting on one knee.

"She is fine, Leaf," Iriador said as she kneaded some bread dough.

"I hope so," he said returning his gaze to the window.

*        *         *

"You vile, evil, heartless son of a bitch!" Ainulindalë shouted.

"You have a decision to make.  Eternal friendship or love," he said as he left her.  She made to follow but the door was slammed in her face.  She pounded on it with her fists, screaming to be let out of her damned gilded cage and cursing the day Brilthor was born.

Eventually, Ainulindale gave up her futile battle with the locked door.  She sank to the floor, sobbing in despair.  '_What choice do I have?' _She thought. '_I have to leave Legolas.  I cannot let two innocent elves die for the sake of my lust.'  _Ainulindale cried herself to sleep on the cold floor of her locked room.  Her dreams were troubled and of Legolas holding a mysterious child.   

The clicking of a lock woke her in the early morning hours.  It would have been beautiful if she woke in Legolas's arms, but she woke in a bed that was not her own.

"Damn you, Brilthor!  Damn you!" She shouted to the ceiling. 

"Not exactly what I expected from my betrothed," he said coldly. 

"Then you overestimated what you will receive from me," she answered just as coldly.

"Have you come to a decision?"

"I cannot let two elves die even though I do love Legolas," she answered forlornly.

"You're too soft-hearted," he sneered.  "But you will ride out today.  Say your farewell to your beloved prince and return immediately.  You know what's at stake if you do not come back.  An escort will go with you in case you fell the need to go warn Gielan and Hanak."

"I hate you," Ainulindalë said as she pulled her cloak around her shoulders, she was still in Legolas's clothes.  She strapped his sword to her waist and was just about to leave when Brilthor seized her around the waist and kissed her roughly.  She hit him. "Asshole!"

*        *        *

Ainulindalë rode toward the palace of Mirkwood quickly.  Her knuckles were white with the grip she had on her horse's reins.  The wind whipped her light hair about.  She hated having an escort.  She hated going back with such a heavy thing weighing on her.   But, nevertheless, she arrived close to nightfall.  She leapt off her horse and dashed up the front steps.  She ran into the palace ignoring the shouts of the guards.  

"Legolas?" She shouted.  Just as Legolas stepped out into the corridor, two guards grabbed Ainulindalë.

"Sorry about this highness," said one as they began to pull her away. 

"No, please, let her go," Legolas said gently.  They silently obeyed and the second she was released, she rushed into Legolas's arms.

The pair kissed as their lips hungrily met.  The two only parted to gasp for breath, before resuming.  After a moment, Ainulindalë broke the kiss.

"I need to talk to you," she said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

Disclaimer:  You know what Tolkien Owns… You know what I own… Need I say more?

A/N:  I know this took forever and I'm really sorry to those of you who have been reading this…. Well, I hope you like… I'll try to have more up tomorrow night…  Thanks for reading and please review… Luv Gia


	15. It isn't Fair

A/N: I know it's short…

Legolas and Ainulindalë were seated in Legolas's room, the one that once housed Ainulindalë.  They sat facing each other.  Ainulindalë had changed back into her favourite green and silver dress.  Legolas sat in contented silence whilst Ainulindalë was in troubled.

"I am so glad you're back.  I've missed you so.  I've missed saying I love you.  I've missed waking up with you in my arms.  You have no idea how terrible it was for me to be here alone," Legolas suddenly blurted.  That was too much for Ainulindalë.  She put her face into her hands and began to cry softly.

"I love you but I can't do this to you anymore," she sobbed.

"Do what to me?"

"I'm keeping you from going out and finding a beautiful noblewoman.  You deserve a noblewoman not some commoner you found about to kill herself.  I love you but I do not wish to hurt you."

"Then do not leave me."

"I am sorry," she whispered.  She was up from the bed in an instant.  She grabbed her cloak, threw open the door and began running down the dim corridor.  

Legolas was up from his bed and chasing after her.  He called for her to come back but she did not yield.  He caught up to her just as she had stepped from the front steps of the palace. 

"Ainulindalë, please… Don't go," he begged as he dropped to his knees before her.  "You are the only being I have **_ever_** loved.  The only being I will ever love.  You may feel I deserve better, but compared to you nothing else could be better."

Ainulindalë looked down at him with despair.  He gazed back with longing and fear shining in his pale blue eyes.  

"I am sorry," she said with fresh tears beginning to flow down her face.  "But I have no choice in the matter.  Forget about me and marry someone who can make you happy-."

"But you make me happy!" Legolas interjected.

"No I don't, its just lust.  Forget about me.  We will not meet again until the halls of Mandos."

Before Legolas could say anything to refute what she said, Ainulindalë was on her horse and disappearing into Mirkwood.   She was gone before he had time to react.  There was a boom of thunder and rain began to pour down in sheets soaking everything in its path to the bone.  Legolas's white shirt stuck to him, and his hair hung limp all about him.  His one true love was gone without any real justified reason.  He was soaking wet as he cried his misery into the muddied ground.  

"Elbereth, this isn't fair!" He screamed to the sky.  "It's not supposed to be this way!"

Disclaimer:  You should know who owns what… You should know that it's not worth it to sue me…

A/N:  Just a quick thing…  It's meant to show his misery…  The break up… This story is almost done!!  But trust me there is so going to be a sequel!!!  Well, I hope this tided you over for now… Review and tell me what you think… Can't you just see where this is going?  Perhaps not… Well, this was meant to be short…  I hope you like… Thanks so much for reading this… Luv Gia 


	16. I Cannot Believe This

A/N:  I know it took me forever….

Ainulindalë galloped as far away from Legolas as she could.  It killed her to leave him like that, but if she had stayed two innocent elves would have died.  She could not live with that upon her shoulders.  

A stray branch caught her right arm and threw her to the muddy ground.  Her escort rode up beside her and jumped down.  He offered her his hand and she looked at him with disgust.

"I do not wish help from someone who stands by and lets him do that to me, or anyone no less," she said coldly.  "I cannot believe I once harboured feelings for you Paran." 

That hit home.  He cringed at the tone she used.  He did not even realise she had feeling for him.

"You may not wish my help.  You probably hate me, too.  Believe me, I do not condone what he has done to you," Paran said honestly.

"Yet you let him with out question.  Had it been Hanak, you would have killed him by now.  Oh, if you only knew the half of it," she spat icily. He looked at her confused.

"Come on," He said gently, offering his hand again.  She looked at his hand, repulsed, and forced herself from the soppy ground and remounted.  Her began to gallop away and Paran followed.  

*        *         *

"What did I do?  Did I push her away?" Legolas asked Elemmiire.

"No you didn't push her away.  You held her in your heart before the stars, for Elebereth's sake!" Elemmiire answered.  "She left upon her own accord.  Once she realises she loves you, she will return."

"But she said she loved me.  She also said it wasn't her choice.  She said to forget about her and marry a noble woman.  But how can I, when everything reminds me of her?  How can I, when I love her?"

"Are you ever sure you love her?" Elemmiire asked cautiously.  "I mean it could have been lust.  You knew her for what, two weeks?"

"How dare you even suggest that I do not love her!  Have you ever been in love?" Legolas demanded angrily.  "No, I didn't think so.  You, Elemmiire, were lust."

Elemmiire opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.  The second those words left Legolas's mouth he regretted them.  

"I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely.  Elemmiire sat there in stunned silence.

"I cannot believe you would throw that back in my face, it's been over a century!" He nearly shouted and he left his best friend sitting on his bed.  

*        *         *

"Just so you know, I hate you and you truly are a bastard," Ainulindalë said icily.  Brilthor smirked.

"You love me," he remarked slyly.  This made her enraged.  She pushed his chair backwards and fell to the ground with a thud.  He hit his head off the floor.  "Shit!"

"If my love for you was stars, no elf nor any other being would be able to contemplate what stars were!" She growled through gritted teeth.  She stormed toward the door and tried to open it.  "The least you could do is give me free leave of the grounds!"

"I would, but you'll run away," he said amused as he got up and fixed his chair.

"Where would I run to?" She said angrily.  "I know the consequences should I leave."

"It appears you do," he said thoughtfully.  He produced a small key from his pocket and threw to the ground at her feet.  "That will open any lock in that mansion, save for those you aren't meant to be in."

*        *         *

Legolas spent many sleepless nights, wondering what he had done.  He became more and more withdrawn.  He would only leave his room for meals and those were few and far between.

Elemmiire was doing his best to help his friend through the crisis.  But Legolas could be so hurtful sometimes.  He was miserable and it was Elemmiire could do to keep from losing his temper.

*        *         *

Elemmiire knocked on Legolas's door, no answer.  He knocked again.  Again, no answer.  He pushed the door open and there was Legolas, on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling.  Elemmiire dropped the tray of food he was carrying and rushed to his best friend.

"Legolas?" He said light tapping the side of Legolas's face.  "Legolas can you hear me?"

It appeared that Legolas's grief had become too much.  Elemmiire was frantic.  If he did not wake Legolas within moments, he would be lost forever.

"Come on!" He said as he shook Legolas, frantically.  "Wake up, Legolas!  Come on!  Can you hear me?  Legolas, she loves you!  How can she come back to you if there is no one to come back to!!  Legolas, I am really, really sorry for this…"

Elemmiire hit Legolas, hard, across the face.  Legolas's eyes fluttered open and Elemmiire smiled, relieved.  Legolas's eyes welled up with tears.

"I miss her so much," he whispered before he broke down completely.  Elemmiire hugged Legolas and rocked him back and forth.

*        *         *

"I miss him so much," Ainulindalë whispered to Hanak.

"I know," Hanak answered.

Brilthor had let Ainulindalë have visits from Hanak and Gielan.  The very elves that would be affected if she left.  

The two she-elves were seated on the floor of Ainulindalë's room.  It was mid-day and cool.  They were approaching autumn, and Ainulindalë had still not entered her courses.  Hanak had and that was the say she spent in silent prayer to Illúvatar.  Ainulindalë was to wed Brilthor in autumn.

*        *         *

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Ainulindalë said bitterly as Hanak helped her into her wedding dress.

"Nor can I," Hanak said sadly.  Ainulindalë began to brush her hair as silent tears slid down her pale cheeks.  The only reason she did not let her grief kill her was the tiny being growing inside of her.  "Come on."

Ainulindalë allowed herself to be slowly led out of her room.

*        *         *

The ceremony was small.  Brilthor, Ainulindalë, Gielan, Hanak, and the wedding overseer.  It would have been the perfect day to be wed, if it wasn't to Brilthor.  The leaves were turning a brilliant shade of copper red.  The air was crisp and sweet.

"We are gathered here to witness the binding of two souls…"

Disclaimer:  If you know it, it's probably Tolkien's if you don't, it's probably mine…

A/N:  So… How was that??  I know, everyone is soooooo emotional and it is soooooo uncharacteristic of elves, so sue me.  I know I do take some liberties.   But I'm writing and everyone seems to like it!  : )  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!  I love you guys for it…   There's only 2-4 more chapters left… Maybe five… But there will be a sequel.  Oh yes… There's always a sequel!!  Dunh Dunh Dunhhhhhhh… Lol… Thanks again…Luv Gia


	17. Wedding Night Denial and?

A/N:  It took me forever!!! I know!!!  But it's up finally!!  I'm nearly done and the next few chapters are going to be covering a good few years.

Ainulindalë lay in bed with a dagger under her pillow.  She breathed with shallow breath as she stared up at the ceiling.  The wedding night was what she feared.  This would be the first time she would refuse Brilthor and she would use force if she had to.

The doorknob slowly turned and she heard the mechanism click open to admit him.  A shard of light grew and crept across the floor.  She stilled her breathing and feigned sleep as he came in like a panther ready for the kill.  She heard him drop the shirt as he walked slowly to the bed.  He pulled on the blanket but she would not let it budge.

"Ainulindalë," he spoke hoarsely.  "It's our wedding night."

"You are wrong!  Nothing special happened today and tonight is just like any other night, filled with hatred towards you!" She said icily.

"You are my wife and as such, I expect you to obey me!"

"As I say time and time again, what you expect is not always what you get!  Besides we did not exchange life crystals, we are not bound!" She said almost triumphantly.  

Brilthor got onto the bed and ripped the front of her night shift from throat to navel.  In an instant, Ainulindalë grabbed the dagger out from under her pillow and had it in a very compromising position for Brilthor.

"You will leave now, or you will become one of those whom you treat so badly."

He made an angry sort of growl and climbed off the bed.  Ainulindalë gathered the ripped remnants of her night shift tight around her body.  He picked up and put on his shirt that he had dropped to the floor.

"We are not finished yet," he vowed as he stopped in the doorway then he left.

"That's what you think," she said as he closed the door.  

*        *         *

Slowly, the days crawled by into weeks and the weeks turned to months.  Ainulindalë never let Brilthor touch her, though he tried again on many occasions but was met with her dagger.  He gave up, eventually, the pursuit of his 'wife' and took to the servants who gave themselves willingly.  

As the months passed the small elf grew inside of Ainulindalë and soon after, made itself known.  It became gossip amongst the servants for they heard the fights that Brilthor and Ainulindalë had.   They also knew that she refused to let him into her bed.  They knew he wasn't the father and were scandalized by the prospect.  But still, Ainulindalë kept her head held high.

*        *         *

"Ah!" Ainulindalë moaned as a contraction tore though her abdomen.

"Come on, Ainulindalë!  Just a few more contractions and you should be ready to push," the mid wife informed her.

"Just a little longer," Hanak said gently as she mopped Ainulindalë's forehead with a cool damp cloth.

Ainulindalë lied in a small bed made specially for delivering elflings.  She was in a fresh white shift that was soaked with sweat.  Her ebony hair was sticking to her face.  Tear slid down her face from pain and from the knowledge that Legolas would never be able to see his child being born nor watch the child grow up.  

"Alright, you're ready to push," said the mid wife after a final check.  Hanak took Ainulindalë's hand.

It took twenty minutes but the small being was in the world crying full force.

"It's a boy!" cried the mid wife as she placed the child in a blanket and put him in Ainulindalë's arms.

"What is his name?" Hanak asked quietly.

"Rumíl," Ainulindalë whispered as she gazed in wonderment at her son.  "Rumíl Greenleaf."

"You mean Saralondë, madam?" The mid wife asked suddenly formal.

Saralondë was Brilthor's last name.  It was the name that Ainulindalë had to take when they were 'married'.  Of course it was Legolas's last name, for Ainulindalë's maiden name was Carrain.

"No," Ainulindalë said firmly.  "His name is Rumíl Greenleaf, is there a problem with this?"

"No, madam," the mid wife said as she picked up her things and left.

No doubt she was going to start the twitters about the beautiful blonde baby Rumíl and his royal last name.  They knew Brilthor was not the father for sure because he and Ainulindalë both have ebony hair.  

"Ainulindalë!  She was positively scandalized!" Hanak laughed as the mid wife shut the door.

"I don't care!  There is no possible was I will give Legolas's son that bastards last name!" Ainulindalë shouted which woke Rumíl and he promptly began to cry.  "Oh Rumíl… Shhh… It's all right, little one… Shh…" She cooed as she rocked her child.

Disclaimer:  Tolkien everything you recognise from his writings… Anything else is mine!

A/N:  HE"S BORN!!!!  Yay… and I named him Rumíl!  After my second favourite elf's brother… Hehehe… Anyway, if you could find it in your heart to drop a struggling writer a review said writer would be sooooo grateful!!!  Anyway, I hope you liked it!!  Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! Luv Gia


	18. The Night Was Dark

A/N:  Yes, it took me a while… And for that I apologise… I strongly suggest listening to 'Sweet Ones' by Sara Slean while

The night was dark, cold and eerily silent.  There was a storm on the way.  One could even smell it on the air.  Thunder rolled across the sky and woke Rumíl.  He was crying loudly and as Ainulindalë was pulling on her robe, Brilthor banged on the door.  

"Shut that thing up!" He shouted to her.  She scowled at the door and walked over to her son.  She picked him up out of his crib and began to sing…

Deep within the stillness… 

_I can hear you speak…_

_You're still an inspiration…_

_Can it be?_

_That you are mine…_

_Forever loved…_

_And you are watching over me…_

_From up above…_

_Are you gently sleeping…_

_Here inside my dreams?_

_And isn't faith believing…_

_All power can't be seen?_

_As my heart holds you…_

_Just one beat away…_

_I cherish all you've gave me…_

_Everyday…_

_'Cause you are my…_

_Forever love…_

_Watching me from up above…_

_And I believe…_

_That, angels breath…_

_And that love will live on…_

_And never leave…_

_Fly me up to where you are…_

_Beyond the distant stars…_

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile…_

_If only for a while…_

_A breath away is not far…_

_I know you're there…_

_A breath away is not far…_

_To where you are…_

She was walking around the room as she sang, gently rocking Rumíl in her arms.  Rumíl began to calm down and eventually fell back to sleep.

*        *         *

Legolas sat on his balcony looking out across the moon lit Mirkwood.  He had just finished singing the song he now called 'My Beloved'.  Tears still fell down his pale cheeks just thinking about Ainulindalë.  Even though it had been a year, love had hit him hard and he still missed her very much.  Little did he know, that both of them had just finished singing their first son to sleep.

Legolas sighed, stood up and walked into his room.  It began to rain just as he climbed into bed.  The sound was soothing and he was beginning to doze off with the sound, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called quietly as he propped himself up against the headboard of his bed.  The door gently opened and in stepped Elemmiire.  "Hello…"

"Hey," Elemmiire said quietly.  He had a bowl with soup in it for Legolas.   "You didn't come down for dinner, so I brought you up some."

"Thank you," Legolas smiled weakly, "but I fear I will not find my appetite this night."

"I know.  I heard you singing," Elemmiire pointed out and Legolas blushed slightly. "But it was worth a shot.  Besides, I've just finished my shift."

Elemmiire set the bowl of soup onto Legolas's writing desk and then sat down at the end of his bed.

"So… How are you holding up?" Elemmiire asked concerned.  Legolas had been pent up in his room for the good part of a year and everyone was worried about him.  He knew Legolas was only still alive because he held onto the notion that Ainulindalë may yet return.

"Well, as well as I can, given the circumstances," Legolas answered softly 

Disclaimer:  Tolkien owns anything recognisable… I own anything else… Josh Groban owns the song…

A/N:  So, how was that?  Anyway, tell me what you think!  Thanks for reading… and reviewing!  Thanks again, Luv Gia


	19. You Are Not My Father

Seasons pass in a blink of an eye for elves.  Soon, twelve years had passed and Ainulindalë never forgot Legolas.  Legolas had never forgotten about her either.  

Rumíl was growing into a handsome little elf.  Many of the servants claimed he could rival the Prince.  He was the only thing Ainulindalë had to remind her of the good days with Legolas and she loved him dearly.  

"Mother?" The young elf asked as he was drawing on the floor in front of the fire.

"Hmm?  What is it Rumíl?" Ainulindalë asked as she continued to sew his shirt.

"Why don't I look like father or much like you for that matter?" He asked in quiet curiosity.  This question startled Ainulindalë so much she stabbed herself with her needle.  

Ainulindalë had let Rumíl call Brilthor 'father' because she didn't want him to feel different from the other elven children.  

"Well, it's because… er… you're special," she said searching for a better answer for she knew there were to be more questions.

"Why am I special?" He pressed.  She didn't answer him.  How could she tell him?  She sat there in silence, trembling, trying to sew his shirt.  Should she tell him that he was a second-generation prince of Mirkwood?  Or should she just let that go?  "Mother?"

"Very well," She said quietly.  "I'll tell you, only because you deserve to know.  Not because you are old enough.   But you are a smart little elf."

"I'm not little!" Rumíl protested quietly.  Ainulindalë smiled weakly.  

"Well," she continued.  "A year before you were born, I was to marry Brilthor, this was completely against my will.  I was so desperate to not follow through with the wedding I ran and was going to jump off of the Mirkwood cliff."

"Mother!  That would have denied you access to Mandos!!!" Rumíl gasped.  Ainulindalë smiled softly.

"I know but that's how badly I didn't want to go through with the wedding.  Anyway, I didn't realise that another elf was following me.  He talked me down from the cliff and took me to his home, which just happened to be the palace."

"He lived at the palace?" 

"Yes, he did.  At first, I believed him to be a servant."

"Mamma, he wasn't…?" Rumíl gasped.  Ainulindalë smiled and nodded.  "The Prince?"

"Yes, it was Legolas," she smiled fondly as the memories came flooding back.  "Well we spent two weeks together and at the end of those two weeks, Auntie Hanak was hurt by Brilthor."

"Father hurt Auntie Hanak?" Rumíl gasped, green eyes fearful.

"Yes he did."

"How?"

"That's not important," she replied quietly.  "What is important is that I went to help her.  I had to dress in men's clothing so Brilthor couldn't recognise me so easily.  But somehow he knew I was there.  He almost hurt Uncle Gielan but he caught me in time.  A few months later, I was forced against my will to marry Brilthor."

"You mean you don't love Father?" Rumíl asked quietly and she shook her head.  

"I do love your father," she said and Rumíl looked utterly confused.  

"You just said you didn't."

"I love your Father but not the elf you call 'Father'." Realization dawned on Rumíl's delicate features.  

"Oh! Oh… But that means my father's a- but that would make me a-."

"A prince," Ainulindalë finished for him.  "Now that you know, you cannot breathe a word of this to anyone, understand?" 

"Yes, Mumma," he replied quietly.

"Okay.  Time for bed Rumíl," she said putting her sewing down.

"Night Mumma," Rumíl said getting up and kissing Ainulindalë on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my little Greenleaf," she said as he left the room.  "What have I done?" she asked no one in particular.

*        *         *

"Go to bed Rumíl," Brilthor said to the elfling that was reading on the floor.  This was about three days after Ainulindalë had told Rumíl about his real father. 

"No," Rumíl answered not looking up from his book.  

"Excuse me?" Brilthor said taken aback that anyone would be so bold as to deny him.

"No, I'm not tired," Rumíl said with a little scorn.  

"Listen to your father," Brilthor's brother Noah said from the study table.

"He is not my father," Rumíl replied simply.  

Brilthor let out a noise that was akin to a roar.  He roughly grabbed Rumíl by the arm and dragged him out into hall.  He was shouting for Ainulindalë but he found her in her room.  He threw Rumíl to the floor at her feet.

"What did you tell him?" Brilthor demanded.

"Nothing more than the truth," Ainulindalë replied from the ground where she hugged her son, who was sobbing into her shoulder.  

*         *         *

Disclimer:  You know who tolkien owns, you know who I own… Need I say more?

A/N:  Sorry this took so long…  I'm winding it down… It'll be over in a few chapters then I may start the sequel… I want to get alot written before I put it up because that way, I'll have a little slack if I can't write… Makes sense right?  Thanks for reading and reviewing!  Luv Gia

P.S.  I know it's not much but it's better than nothing… right?


End file.
